It's a Cruel World
by PrincessAnnie18
Summary: I took his face in my hand and whispered in the crook of his neck "no man can keep me together, I've been broken since I was born" it broke my heart that I was the reason he felt powerless "I dont need saving Edward" *organised crime / mafia* #NewSummary
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sun was beating down on me in the most heated London sun I've ever felt. The reason I chose to stay in London, England was because I knew the sun didn't come out much, although today proved different. The weather was basically mocking me. I looked around at the small outside cafe that I was seated in. People all around me looked happy, most of them had smiles plastered on all of their faces.

This morning when I woke up I knew it was going to be a terrible day. Firstly because I hated the sun, I was more of a somber person who liked rainy days. According to my psychologist it was because I saw myself as a dark person, I already knew that hence why I stopped seeing my shrink; she was telling me things I already knew. Secondly was because I was in England. Don't get me wrong I loved England; I just hated the fact that every single minute I spent here reminded me of the reason as to why I was here. My family betrayed me in every sense of the word and I just had to get out of that place. Who the fuck did they think they were by the way? I am Isabella Marie Swan heir to Charles Stefano Swan's entire empire. I took a few deep breaths to keep my mind on track the last thing I wanted was to make a scene. I took a sip of my dark coffee and tried getting my head around what had happened the last two days in California.

My father was Charles Albert Swan, oldest son of my late grandfather Stefano Albert Swan. They are the two biggest and most influential Spanish mobsters that have roamed this earth. When Stefano was killed at the age of 75 he had left his empire for my father because he was the oldest out of his siblings and because he was the one with the most brains. Ever since than my father had evoked fear in almost every man that didn't see things the way he did. He basically owned California, the name Swan evoked fear on anyone that had access to a television or a newspaper. My father wasn't a bad person per se. If you were able to look past the thousands of men that have died at his hands and at the command of his word you will see the loving family guy and big softie that he actually is.

About four years ago at one of our annual family dinners that consisted off about 30 mixed Spanish and Greek relatives my father made an announced that after his reign was over I would be the one to take over the family business. This of course left everyone and me at a loss for words. The first thing I bet everyone thought was the fact that I am a woman. It would be the first time in recorded history that a woman would lead an entire empire. I was stunned, but I quickly wrapped my head around it. In all honesty I always knew that I would be the one to take over. If you met my two older siblings you would understand why. Emmett was the oldest of the three of us, but he acted like the youngest. If he wasn't busy with organized crime you'd always find him with his longtime high school girlfriend, Rosalie, or you'll find him busy playing games on his Xbox. He was like a child stuck in a grown up's body, minus the killing. Rosalie was Emmett's lifeline, I think; they were made for each other and anyone could see that. She was a bitch, but probably the only real friend I have, apart from the people I were acquainted with in our social circle. Jasper was more mature than Emmett but was as naïve as they got. Every second month he brought home a new girl that he swore was his soul mate. I guess you could call him a hopeless romantic.

Even though I was the youngest and to top it off a girl I had to be the brains for whenever our father send us out on missions. In our small group Emmett was our muscle his strong big built frame could almost beat down anyone that stood in his path, Jasper was our hacker and also our negotiator, he had this thing with words that could make any enemy want to sit down and listen to him and I was what they called our "G.i. Joe", but my true specialty lies with the machinery. I had the gift to disable any weapon in less than ten seconds and my shooting aim was better than that of a professional hitman's. I was a damned good fighter, but most of the time refrained from the actual battle field, just for the fact I hated when things go too messy. The three of us together were truly a force to be reckoned with. We always had each other's back doesn't matter what the situation was. In all honesty I thought that we would always be together. The situation that I was in now though proved otherwise.

Two days ago during a rather uncomfortable dinner my father told me that I were to get in a physical relationship with Felix Volturi. At first I thought it was a joke, but quickly realized that he was dead serious. He explained to me that if I had a child with Felix our families would always be connected in some way. It was sick and twisted and it made me extremely nauseous. I argued with him against it and waited for Emmett and Jasper to back me up, but almost strained a vocal cord when I noticed that they were also in it. All they kept saying was that 'it could be good for business". The Volturies were an Italian mafia family that was almost as powerful as ours. They were right behind us and throughout the years they have tried to take us down, but never succeeded. Aro was the head of the Volturies and had two sons Felix and Demitri. Ever since I can remember Felix had always had a crush on me, besides a one night stand a few years back I couldn't give a rats ass about him. They were our closest rivals and I wouldn't hesitate to pull the trigger on all of them if I had to.

In short Thursday's dinner was heated. It ended with me telling my father that I'll be leaving and don't know if I'll ever be coming back. He told me he'll disown me if I stepped one foot outside the front door. I didn't look back as I rushed to my Mercedes and sped off to my apartment to gather my belongings.

I sighed as I set my coffee down. I'd be lying if I said being here was better than being at the mansion. I had no idea what to do with myself. On a normal day I would've been busy with the family's business, but now that my daily duties were taken away from me I had no idea what to do. When my father said he was going to disown me he meant every word. He completely cut me off of the family's banking details. Yesterday I got a text from the bank that stated I no longer held any part in the Swan's financial department. I thought the whole thing was absurd and that my father lost his fucking mind. If it wasn't for the fact that I had businesses all over the world I would have been dead broke. I don't know how long my father was going to disown me, but I made a vow that I wasn't going back home until they begged me to return. I couldn't stay for long in London though I had my own businesses to tend to back home.

When I left the diner I called my driver and had him take me to the hotel that I've been staying at for the past two days. The hotel was called 'The Whales deluxe' it was a pretty shitty name, but it was one of the best hotels in the city. As I entered the lobby I heard a familiar voice calling behind me, I ignored it, hoping it was my imagination, and walked in the direction of the elevators. "Bella, why are you ignoring me?" My mother said as she came to stand in front of me.

"Oh mother, I was deep in thought I didn't realize you called me" I lied as we gave each other air kisses "What are you doing here?" I asked. She took off her expensive glasses and eyed me wearily. She still looked the same as the last time I saw her, which was four months ago when she decided to visit us at the mansion. Her red hair looked too red for my liking, anyone would think that she dyed it but unfortunately that was her natural hair color. I was just thankful that I got my father's dark brown hair.

"Didn't I tell you I've been in the city for nearly three weeks, I have an exhibition next week, you should come. Your brother told me what happened between you and your father. He also said you bought a one way ticket to London. Your father probably had one of his goons follow you around that's why he could tell me in which hotel you booked yourself in."

"Probably you know how he is" I told her.

"Oh Bella I missed you so much. You know this is actually a good thing for you. I've been telling you for years that you and your brothers should move out of that mansion, but no you never listen to me because what do I know? I've always told you your father was going to drive all of you into the ground before you're twenty five." I opened my mouth to stop her rambling, but she quickly cut me off "And dear Lord are you still dressing like a forty year old housewife. Gosh it's like I'm not even your mother. Just last year when I saw your father I told him ever since you were small you suffered from old lady syndrome. You're twenty-two, when are you ever going to loosen up? " this was the main reason why I wanted to avoid her in the first place. Whenever we saw each other she would always throw back handed compliments or plainly insult my choice of style. My father couldn't stand her, yet he still had three children with her. I was dressed in an orange sheath dress with a black Christian Louboutin ankle strap heels. I may have a dark passenger always wondering around in me, but I loved dressing up in preppy clothes. If she were any other person I would've made some kind of threat by now. Renee was the only one who had a problem with the way I dressed and that's just because she's an artist who wore 'artsy' clothes.

"Mother you know I have a condition" I told her through gritted teeth.

"I knew you were going to say that and you need to stop blaming that thing you have going on for everything. Don't let it control your life. In fact there's a book I want you to read it's called 'How to take back your life for dummies'. It will help you so much dear." I was completely dumbstruck by her. She always implied that my _Obsessive Compulsive Disorder_ , otherwise known as OCD, was something I chose to live with. I was diagnosed when I was sixteen and at first it was extremely difficult and I always tried to push back the urges whenever I wanted to clean something for the umpteenth time, but over the years I gave in to the urges. I get by with the help of my anti-anxiety medication.

I turned to her as we came to a halt in front of the elevator. "I'll be heading up."

She gave a short laugh "no matter how old you get you're still that little girl you were all those years ago" she laughed again "the one who everyone thought were never going to talk. But when you did you surprised us all, you haven't change a bit" I could see her getting lost in happier memories years ago.

"I just don't like talking about stuff that's meaningless and that has no value" I informed her of course she knew this already.

"It was nice seeing you mother. We should have lunch sometime" I had no wish to have lunch with her. The only thing she was going to talk about was how much my siblings and I disappointed her.

"Great. What about Monday?"

"Perfect" I mustered the most perfect fake smile I always did when I spoke to her.

When I reached my room number I had to look twice to make sure that I was at the right room. The door was opened and the room service attendant was standing in the doorway, talking on her cellphone as if she belonged there. "What are you doing?" I asked not even trying to mask my rage when I saw her holding a pair of my stilettos. She abruptly switched of her phone when she heard me speak. "I am so sorry I just came to clean your room and then I saw this amazing pair of shoes. I am so sorry" her English accent was infuriating me with every word that came out of her mouth. "You stay here" I told her sternly as I stormed into the room making my way to the bedroom. I almost had a panic attack when I saw that not only was my neatly packed shoes laying disheveled on the floor, but also were my clothes. I heard her coming to stand behind me "I promise I wasn't snooping or anything, it's just that you have impeccable taste. I am so sorry."

I turned to her quickly "If I hear you say you're sorry again I will bang your head against the bathroom sink. Repeatedly." I could see that she believed me and I wasn't bluffing either. I never made empty threats, and I wasn't planning on starting now.

"Please just don't tell my boss he'll fire me." She begged.

"I want to speak with your manager" I laughed cruelly at the sight of her face "Those shoes are worth much more than your yearly salary. You had no right."

I walked to the phone that was laying on the nightstand next to the bed and dialed the number that was given to me on the first day that I arrived at the hotel. "Hello this is Whales deluxe how may I help you?" the secretary answered on the third ring.

"My name is Isabella Swan and I demand to speak to your manager. I think some of your 'cleaning' staff don't know just how small their position at this hotel is and I need to sort it out with the manager." As I spoke to her I could feel the anger pulsing through my veins.

"Unfortunately Mr Scott, the manager is not in today, but you can speak to Mr Cullen" she replied robotically as if she had it rehearsed.

"Who is Mr Cullen?" I asked impatiently, I didn't have time to waste on talking to someone who held no authority; I wanted this girl fired asap.

"He's the owner" she replied with a bored tone I swear I heard her sigh.

"Even better. Where is his office?"

She sighed before answering "It's on the last floor; you walk straight with the corridor and turn left you won't be able to miss it."

"Can you alert him that one of his most important guests are on their way up" I hung up the phone and turned to the help. She was crying softly into her hand, but I didn't care.

"You're following me" I instructed her as I walked to the elevator.

A blonde was at the door to greet me when we reached Mr. Cullen's office. She had unnatural blonde hair that was tied in a bun and had on a pair of glasses. I saw from her name tag that her name was Justine Becker. Her English accent was strong and disgusting. I could clearly distinguish that she came from Manchester. "Mr. Cullen is expecting you" she held her head high and took a glimpse at the girl that was still balling her eyes out behind me. She snuffed up her nose and like she was the richest bitch in this building or the queen of fucking England, which she clearly wasn't. She opened the door and motioned for me to follow.

Mr. Cullen was talking on the phone and had his back turned so that I couldn't see his face. He stood facing the glass window that overlooked the city. His office was rather small and completely messy I couldn't stop myself from thinking of all the ways I would clean it. I would start with re-packing all the books alphabetical on his desk that was currently laying splattered everywhere. Then I would move to the files on his desk and also rearrange them alphabetically. I would then get on my knees and start scrubbing every inch of the floor with disinfectant. I counted to five when I noticed that I started fidgeting with my hands. I hate being in messy rooms it always put me on edge and made me cranky. Only then I noticed Mr. Cullen had yet to turn around and acknowledge me. Before I could say anything he said his goodbyes on the phone and turned to us.

"Mr. Cullen Mrs Isabella Swan is here to see you" she smiled at him weirdly like she was trying to impress him or something.

"It's Miss Isabella Swan" I corrected her.

He sat at his desk seat and motioned for me to take a seat as well. "Justine you are excused"

Clearly uncomfortable Justine walked out of the room, still holding her head high.

"Good day Miss Swan" he smiled at me. He was extremely good-looking and couldn't be a day older than 27. He had weird green eyes that I've never seen on anyone else before. His hair was a copper/bronze color that was always a fashion crime, but somehow he made it look amazing in its disheveled form.

I realized that I still had to greet him, but refrained to do so; he did make me wait a good few minutes earlier so I wasn't going to make an effort to be nice.

"Your staff needs to be taught a lesson" he held up his hand motioning for me to stop talking.

"You don't have to say anything else. I've been having problems with this one for nearly four months now. She already has three warnings and I've warned her what was going to happen if her hands got itchy again" he stood up and walked over to her where she was standing before the door. He had a London accent, but it was different from everyone else's, it was more personal I think, I bet that he had mixed accents. And strangely his accent didn't bother me at all like everyone else's, I actually liked it, very much.

"Jessica" he told her slowly and softly. Jessica was a strange name for someone that lived in England. She started sobbing uncontrollably. "You know what is going to happen. I need you to pack up your things and go. You've caused too much trouble for some of our guests over the past few months." Before he could say anything further she stormed out of the door.

I stood up and had a smile on my face "well thank you Mr. Cullen" surprisingly I was much more happier.

"I'm just doing what needed to be done" he answered "would you mind having a quick coffee with me?" he asked, he even looked a little hopeful. I wasn't sure what his motives were, but I found myself not actually caring.

"I don't drink coffee" I told him, I don't know how it happened but the words were out of my mouth before I could stop it "it's not good if you want to keep your teeth healthy" he probably thought I was a weirdo.

He didn't seem fazed at all by my little confession "how about tea?"

"Okay" I said a little awkwardly and went to sit on the chair I sat earlier.

He called in Justine and told her to bring one coffee and tea. She eyed me wearily and snuffed up her nose like she had earlier. This girl was beginning to work on my nerves.

"Don't mind her she has an attitude problem with every female that comes in here, I have no idea why" it seemed as if he really didn't know why she acted that way. Anyone could easily see that she was jealous and just didn't like women talking to him.

"Do you mind telling me why the hotels name is 'The Welsh Deluxe' I mean you're obviously from London. But I'm detecting something else in your accent" he looked at me amused probably because it's the first time he really heard me speak. I was stunned myself. He wanted to say something else, but I cut him off "Agg its obvious you're from Wales, hence the name and your mixed accents" it felt so good putting that little puzzle together.

He smiled brightly at me and it kinda made me feel exposed. Why did I have to say that to him, now he's looking at me weird? It was still cute though.

"Yes you are completely right, I am originally from Wales." Just than Justine came into view with our drinks. She placed the tea in front of me "this is your black ty-phoo tea" I had no idea what type of tea that was, but I didn't want it. "I've never heard of this brand, but can you get me Lipton, green tea" I didn't want to seem rude in front of Mr. Cullen for some strange reason so against my better judgment I added "please" before she made her way to the door I stopped her "just bring the contents, with cream and sugar. And please don't touch the handle again."

She reemerged a few moments later and I quickly made my tea just the way I liked it.

Mr. Cullen tried to make conversation with me, but it wasn't working. I knew he just wanted to be nice and the fact that I was short in answering his questions made it slightly awkward and made it felt like an interrogation.

"It was nice meeting you Mr. Cullen, but if you will excuse me I have business to attend to" I actually had nothing to do; I just didn't feel like being asked questions anymore. I stood up the same time he did.

"Please, call me Edward I insist"

I had no plans to do so "I suggest you tidy up your office a bit. It doesn't give a good first impression Mr. Cullen" we shook hands and I was out of his office before he could say anything else.

 **A/U** All I can say is that I hope that those who are going to read this please click on the review button it's going to mean the world to me. Was Bella too mean? I want to know all your thoughts. The next chapter will be up in five days or maybe less I already started with it. Please stick with this story!

Stay safe. Oh and can you tell me how many words do you think is appropriate for a chapter. I don't have a beta so if anyone wants to volunteer you can message me. And lastly if you have any ideas that you want to maybe share with me message me I would love to hear them and put it in the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Monday morning came too fast. I woke up with thoughts of my mother and the breakfast that we're supposed to have in a few hours; I really wasn't looking forward to it. I haven't heard anything from my father yet, but yesterday I got calls from my siblings, which I successfully ignored.

I was beginning to regret leaving New Orleans more and more. London was peaceful and it gave me time to think about everything, but I couldn't stand being away from my businesses any longer, especially SwanBee industries. It's not that I didn't care much about my other companies, but I knew they were in good hands. Swan, however brought in millions every week and I couldn't chance it being in the wrong hands. That thought made me decide that I wasn't going to be spending another day longer in England, I was going to book a flight home as soon as possible. Now however I had a breakfast with my mother to deal with.

I looked down at my phone that was laying on the nights.0tand and saw it was nearly eight. I never slept so late, but the past few days I've just been tired all the time, I blamed it on the London heat.

My mother had called me last night to tell me we should meet at ten at a small dinner called Archilles, her tone of voice told me that she was very excited.

I went to the bathroom to do my business and when I was finished, an hour later, I was dressed in a grey dress that ended just below my knees. It was tight fitting, but loose on top. I wore it with a pair of black Christian Louboutin pumps.

When I was done with my hair and make-up I called my driver, he was at the entrance of the hotel in less than fifteen minutes and I vaguely wondered where exactly he lived. When we arrived at the diner there were fifteen minutes to spare. I immediately spotted my mother's blood red hair in a corner; she had on a pair of oversized glasses that probably cost a fortune, and her hair was made up in a messy bun.

Her whole face lit up when she saw me approaching. I may not like her very much, but I loved her unconditionally, that thought alone brought a small smile to my face. I told myself to try and show a little interest even if it's just for now, it wouldn't kill me and I didn't know how long it's going to be until I saw her again.

"You look great Bella" well that's a good start I thought to myself "the dress is a little mature for your age, but it still looks amazing. I would have loved it in red" she finished and signaled for a waiter.

"Thanks mother" I said uncertainly.

I saw her eyeing my bag suspiciously when I placed it on the table "What?" I asked her.

She moved in closer to me and whispered "please tell me you still don't walk around with a gun every time?"

I was about to reply, but thankfully our waitress interrupted us "can I get you anything?" she asked without pleasantries, I liked that.

I ordered my normal breakfast, which was toast with bacon and eggs, Renee had the same. When the waitress left she looked at me which told me I had to continue. "Yes I do, but only because it's necessary. You know how it gets."

"I just hope you're careful" she said and I found myself wanting erase all of the bad scenarios I was sure that she created in her mind.

"I am careful" I always were, there were too many incidents in the past when my life could have been taken away. Our family had enemies all around the world and all of them wanted the Swans dead.

We talked for another half hour about random stuff, well she talked mostly I just listened. She told me about all the places she visited the last few months. Before she came to England she spent a few weeks in Madrid with her mother, Marie. As I listened to my mother talk about my grandmother I found myself really missing her. It's been nearly a year since I saw her and I wanted to change that. I made a mental note to call her as soon as I got back in America. My abuela was completely different from my mother, while I couldn't actually relate to Renee I found it easy to talk to my grandmother. She had this grace about her that only she could bring forth. Just like Jasper, she had the talent to make anyone feel at ease when talking to her. That didn't work with my paternal grandmother though, the two of them hated each other and no one actually knew why.

They always fought about who the better grandparent was and they always asked my siblings and me to be the judge of that.

"Bella are you even listening to me?" I heard my mother ask. I was completely lost in thought to have paid much attention to her.

"Sorry I kind of zoned out thinking about abuela"

She smiled at that "well you don't have to worry she's completely fine she just misses you guys. But as I was saying then I met this guy his name is Phil…"

I choked on the soda that I was drinking "You what!" I asked a little too loud.

"I met a guy Bella and he's really handsome" I swear I saw stars in her eyes it made me nauseous.

"But you're … you're" I struggled to find the word I was looking for "you're old mother."

She looked really offended, but it was true "I am not old. I'm not even forty."

"Mother you're 46, accept it"

"No, but you're going to have to accept Phil" I didn't even want to know the details of their short relationship, but I was glad that she was happy.

"What about you Bella? When are you going to find yourself a boyfriend?" I really didn't want to be having a conversation like this with my mother.

"When the time is right I can't focus on stuff like that now I have a lot on my plate" I told her honestly. Throughout high school I dated a couple of guys, but it was never anything serious. I had only slept with two of them, including a one night stand with Felix, but that was it I just didn't have time for relationships. I doubt I ever would and that didn't bother me at all. When it came to guys I was very picky. Of course a lot of guys, including some very famous good looking men wanted a shot at me, I was just never interested.

"Well you better make time for some romance coz time isn't standing still." I just shrugged and dropped the subject.

She continued talking about Phil telling me he was a baseball player and originally from Jacksonville. He also had three kids and all of them were younger than me. Whenever she talked about him she had this far away dreamy look in her eyes. She was in love with him, that I could clearly see, it was ridiculous they haven't even known each other for a full month.

I took note that my mother hasn't once mentioned how much my siblings and I disappointed her or how she had much more prestigious careers planned out for us. I concluded that this Phil guy had something to do with it; maybe he was making her a better, less obnoxious, person. One could only hope.

A strange feeling crept through me and I was immediately on alert. Years of being targeted taught me what it felt like when someone was watching me. I casually looked behind me making sure not to let my mother suspect anything. I didn't see anything out of place so I turned my attention to Renee again luckily she was busy with her phone and didn't notice my slight distress.

Something in my gut told me to look in the right direction and when I did I was surprised, but didn't show it. Mr. Cullen was looking at me intently, when he noticed I saw him staring he smiled and dipped his drink forward towards me. I smiled in return and looked away. He was sitting opposite a relatively good looking man. He was older and had blonde hair. I guess you could call him hot if you were into old men, which I actually am. Mr. Cullen really was handsome; I didn't even know how to describe him. There was just something about him that made him look extra hot.

"So are you coming Wednesday?" Renee asked me out of nowhere.

"To what?" I asked. I'm sure I blanked out again.

She sighed dramatically "my gala. You said you would come."

"Oh that. I'm actually planning on going back to the states tomorrow" I told her and saw her face fell.

"Bella can't you just stay for a few extra days. You know after this we won't see each other for a while again."

I knew that was true so I agreed to stay until Friday so I could go to her event.

We parted ways and I watched her as she got in her car and drove over to meet her manager. It actually felt good talking to her, which was a first. I couldn't even think of a previous time where we just talked about random stuff. I think being away from my family made my personality a little more bearable and not having to talk about "family business" actually brought out the positive in me.

I decided on catching up on some of the work at SwanBee on my computer and hopefully it would keep me busy for the remainder of the day. The day was a complete waste on a good outfit. Situations like that were the only times when I actually wished I wasn't as anti-social. Everyone needed friends, they're the people who can fill up your day and make it less boring. When I reached the hotel I got out of the Limo and walked straight to the lobby. I took in a sharp breath when I saw Mr. Cullen heading the same direction. He was busy on his phone, but when he saw me he tucked his phone in his pocket. For the first time now I noticed how tall he was. He was extremely tall and lean. He was at least a whole foot taller than me.

We both stepped into the elevator; I reached out and pressed number 10 because I knew I was getting off before him.

"I hope you're still enjoying your stay" he told me I could hear he was nervous, his fuckable accent did a great job in masking his nerves.

"I am" the elevator moved incredibly slow and the atmosphere quickly became awkward. We stood next to each other like armed soldiers I don't even think one of us was breathing.

"You look really beautiful today" he admitted, I turned to him slightly and saw him looking at the floor sheepishly. It was probably the cutest thing I saw anyone doing.

"Muchas gracias" I said quickly. I always spoke Spanish when I was nervous. I felt myself blushing and cringed. I never blushed and I never got nevous.

The elevator opened on the tenth floor and I scrambled out not wanting to stay in there for a second longer.

Mr. Cullen was making me feel strange things. I didn't like it. It didn't like it at all.

 **A/U Hope you enjoyed it and PLEASE leave a review that's my motivation to write further. Anyone up for being my beta? Message me if you want to.**

 **I'm excited to hear all of your thoughts. was the chapter too short? What did you think of Mr. Cullen, wasn't he adorable? Gosh I looooooovvve him.**

 **Stay safe.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A big thanks to those who are following this story and to those who reviewed it means a lot**

 **Chapter 3**

I looked at my phone that was ringing incisively. Rosalie had called me five times now, but I wasn't going to answer. She knew I was ignoring her calls and I knew what she was going to tell me.

I switched of my phone and put it in my bag.

I slipped on my white wedges and headed for the door. When I got to the entrance of the hotel my driver was standing next to the Limo.

"Good morning miss Swan" he greeted me while opening the backseat door.

"Buenas dias Hendrick" I got in and told him I was going to LauraLee boutique which was at least three miles from the hotel. There was a mall that was nearer to the hotel, but I hated shopping in malls; it's too crowded and the people always bumped into me.

My mother had text me earlier telling me that she forgot to tell me that the dress code for tonight was all black. I had a couple of black dresses in the closet, but I wanted to wear something new.

LauraLee was one of the most expensive boutiques in the city and it catered for my type of style.

Hendrick opened the door for me when we arrived at the boutique. "Be here in one hour. Stay nearby I'll call you if you need to be here earlier" I told him and walked in the store. The boutique was quite small and really personal and gave of a warm and cozy feeling. Except for me there was only one other customer who was an old lady.

A woman well in her thirties appeared in front of me she smiled at me and I wasn't sure why, but I could tell it wasn't fake or mechanic.

"Good day my name is Lenore Stevens " she greeted with her thick London accent. She asked me if there was anything specific I had in mind.

"I'm looking for something black and sophisticated" I answered as I scanned and walked around the store.

"Is there someone you try to incorporate in your style"

I answered without even thinking about it "Audrey Hepburn" she was my fashion style icon and since I can remember I was obsessed with her.

"Good choice. What else can you tell me? What should the length of the dress be? ".

"It should end above my knees it's for an art gala I'm attending tonight" hopefully that should give her a better idea of what I was looking for. There was no way I was going in a long dress, that would be a disaster if I had to use my guns. I always had them strapped against my thighs.

Since the boutique was one of the most expensive boutiques in London she offered me a seat on a white leather couch and offered me a glass of champagne.

She appeared a short few minutes later with a couple of items in her hands. "This is the best items we currently have, but I'm going to suggest you take a look at the prices first" I almost laughed at her, but I was insulted that she couldn't see I'm worth millions "trust me money is not a problem."

"Well than this is my favorite one so far" she handed me a plain black tight strapless dress it would cover my whole chest, but would leave my legs open. I had no idea why that was her favorite it looked revolting and I would never wear it.

"No that thing is ugly" I told her.

Before she could hand me another item I walked to where she was earlier and found the most perfect dress. It was a simple black Lindy Bop midnight lace dress that screamed Isabella Swan in every way. I took it without a second thought. I spent a few more minutes looking for heels and accessories. When I was done I had bought a pair of white strap on stilettos with the dress and pearls that probably cost a good fortune.

Hendrick was waiting for me in front of the store, he held the door open for me as I climbed in. He was well aware that I never made idle chit chat and never spoke to me unless he had something he actually needed to say.

He dropped me off at the diner that I was at yesterday with Renee. I was meeting someone named Xavier. At first when he called me I had refused to meet with him telling him that I was done with the family business. He persuaded me by telling me that it would be in my best interest to meet with him.

I got out of the Limo and went to take an empty seat at the back of the diner. The waiter came up to me, but I didn't order anything, I was going to keep this meeting short and to the point. As soon as the waiter disappeared a tall guy took the seat in front of me. He wore an oversized hoodie and glasses that hid his face perfectly. He took off his glasses and looked amused as he eyed me.

"Isabella Swan" he said my name slowly I don't know if it was supposed to sound threatening, but he looked like a pansy so it wasn't intimidating at all. "You can't be serious" he said to himself laughing.

"What?" I asked.

He held up his hands as a sign of peace and stopped laughing "I'm sorry I just never imagined the famous Isabella Swan to be like this" he pointed towards me.

"And what might that be?" I inquired.

He leaned towards me and spoke softly "I've heard a lot of scary shit about you and I'm afraid to say this, but I almost didn't come here today. You're famous for having a raging temper I didn't want to risk anything by upsetting you" he stopped talking and smiled "I was expecting a tomboy. Now I'm not sure you're capable of hurting a fly."

I smirked at him his accent was disgusting and make my stomach turn he sounded like an actor in one of those low budget British movies. "It would be in your best interest to not underestimate me. Whatever you heard about me is true. If you say something like that again you won't live to see the dawn of a new day."

He cleared his throat and I could see the wheels in his head turning. If he had heard about me he should know I never made empty threats.

"What did you have to tell me?"

He looked around before he turned to me "I shouldn't be telling you this, I the people I'm working with new about this meeting they'll kill me" I didn't care it's not like I asked him to meet with me he was the one who contacted me.

"I used to move drugs for your father a few years back here in London" he looked embarrassed as he continued "he fired me when I messed up a shipment that came from Brazil. Yesterday I heard one of the guys I'm working with telling someone how they were planning to take a hit on you tomorrow night. They're under the impression you're alone and vulnerable. They wouldn't tell me the details, but I know they want you dead as soon as possible."

I had no doubt that people would never stop hunting me just because I didn't work with my family anymore "You expect me to fucking fall for that? My father fired you, there's a 99% chance that when I walk out of this diner you'll point a gun against my head trying to kill me. You won't succeed, but you'll try."

"I'm going to be honest at first I wouldn't have given a fuck, but I want my job back with your family. I get paid peanuts compared to what I used to earn. I was hoping if I told you this you could hook me up" his argument seemed reasonable, but I sure as fuck wasn't chancing anything.

"Who do you work for?"

"The Denalies" he answered. I should've known it would be them, but then again I had a fuck ton of enemies, it's not exactly easy pinpointing who wants you dead.

The Denalies is an English mob family; ever since the early nineteen hundreds our families have hated each other. James Denali was the head of the family, he had two daughters and two sons; Lauren, Tanya, Gareth and James Junior Denali. James had killed Charlie's father eighteen years ago at the mansion, in his office. Charlie told me it was a sick and twisted murder. I was there that day I just couldn't remember much. The only things I could remember were a horrible song that played in the background and the blood that had covered the entire room. When I was twelve years old Charlie told me that they were reason why I suffered from anxiety. My shrink had said the same thing she also added that since that day my mind was forever changed. I couldn't agree with her more.

I looked at Xavier he was waiting for me to say something back "I don't work for my father anymore. If you want your job back talk to Charles yourself, but I doubt he'll give it back. We Swan's don't accept failure."

I grabbed my bag and stood up "thanks for the information." I left him sitting there confused and probably mad at himself for snitching to me.

Despite my mother's obliviousness to almost everything I had to admit she really was talented. The people that came to the gala were mostly high profile businessmen and their wives.

Renee had gushed when she saw me and she even complimented my dress. Most of the men stared at me with hungry eyes despite having their wives on their arms. I didn't blame them though I was practically the youngest at the gala and I doubt they wanted to stare at their middle age wives the whole night.

After Renee had introduced me to almost everyone I walked around the room and took my time looking at the paintings. I came to a stop in front of one that I couldn't quite figure out, not that I could figure out what the others were about, but this particular one had my mind racing. In the painting was a little girl, but she was displayed as dark. That's the only thing I could come up with because she was painted with dark, somber colors. Looking at the painting made me feel depressed so I walked to something different.

I felt someone coming towards me before I saw him. Edward Cullen was walking towards me with two glasses of champagne, he look absolutely sexy with a grey suit. His hair was all over the place and as he came nearer I could see he hasn't shaved in days.

"If I didn't know any better I would have thought you're stalking me Mr. Cullen" he smirked and handed me one glass.

"Trust me love that's not the case" he came to stand next to me and I was slightly nervous that he'll hear how my breath hitched when he said 'love'.

"Are you going to buy any paintings?" he asked with his oh so perfect accent.

I snorted despite myself "No I don't like this type of art" sure my mother was talented, but her stuff was just too happy for me. If I would buy a painting it would be the one of the little girl, I'm sure Renee never painted such dark stuff, but there was just something familiar and unique about it. I glanced over where the painting was hanging and saw almost twenty people looking at it with wonder.

"Than what brought you here tonight?" he asked looking intrigued as if I was about so spill some dark secret.

"The artist she's my mother. She guilt-tripped me into coming" I answered.

"Your mother is really talented" he said. I wasn't sure what to say to that because he was complimenting her not me, so I just kept quiet.

"Would you mind taking a walk with me outside?" he asked hopeful.

Before I could answer I heard the most annoying voice ever "Edward there you are I was looking for you all over". Dressed like the hooker, that only I knew she was, Tanya Denali walked over to us and wrapped Edward in a tight embrace. Her dress was just barely covering her ass and he fake enormous boobs were displayed for the whole fucking world to see. I looked at Mr. Cullen who clearly looked uncomfortable; he didn't even wrap his arms around her. I'm sure my face looked gruesome to anyone who looked at me, but fuck I actually thought Edward Cullen was a good guy. If he was hanging out with the Denalies than he sure as hell was a part of my enemy list. I guess that explains the reason why he was so interested in me, not that that's the only reason he would be interested in me, I mean I was out of his league, but why would he flirt with me he should've know somehow I'd find out that he was part of their clan.

I knew I should have walked away, but that would be an idiot move, Tanya bumping into me was no coincidence. That Xavier guy wasn't taking me for a pussy after all.

Tanya unwrapped her hooker arms of off Mr. Cullen and only then turned to acknowledge me "Oh my word" she feigned surprise "Bella, what a coincidence" she put her hands on her enormous jugs that wanted to pop out of her dress. Fuck I wouldn't have thought Edward was into hookers.

"What the fuck ever we both know this isn't a coincidence" I snapped at her. She had nothing on me she would only talk back to me if there were others around and she knew I wouldn't try anything.

"How the hell do you know each other?" I vaguely registered Edward asking I was too focused on glaring the hell out of Tanya.

"We go way back" she answered glaring back at me.

Fuck this bitch "No we don't our family does. I don't associate myself with hookstars."

"What's a hookstar?" he asked.

"It stands for hooker slash porn star. I'm guessing that's how you met."

"Fuck you miss prim and proper" she turned to Edward and gave him a kiss on the cheek "she's lying baby she's always been a little bit jealous of me."

She knew that wasn't true "This is my mother's event and I wouldn't want to be the cause of a fight breaking out. I know your brothers or some of their lackeys are somewhere around, now you be a good sport and tell them I'm waiting for them. If they want to pick a fight with me I'm more than willing to play Russian roulette the entire fucking night."

"What the bloody hell is going on here, why would you want to shoot anyone and why would her brothers want to hurt you?" he sounded sincere as he spoke to me.

"Baby she's insane" Tanya said looking at me "she suffers from anxiety and what's that other thing called again uhm OCD something. She's been a mental nutcase since she was six. Am I right Bella?"

She was right and it only pissed me off more "I will fuck you up so bad your own 'daddy' won't be able to recognize you" she cringed as I got in her face.

"Would you really do that Bella?" she asked low so that only I could hear "Are you sure you want all of that blood to stain your hands and dress not to mention that beautiful pearls" she actually had the guts to put her hooker hands on my pearls. Without much thought I grabbed at her throat making her choke "That's never been a problem for me" I felt Edward tugging on me trying to make me stop, but I didn't want to, I wanted to choke the life out of her. I saw some of the guests looking at us and I immediately released her.

I looked at Mr. Cullen and he was absolutely stunned, his mouth formed a perfect 00.

I walked away without looking at them again. I called my driver who was always nearby and he was at the outside the gala in less than ten minutes.

I told him to drop me off at the hotel, but that he should wait for me outside. I wasn't going to be spending another night there.

When I got near the elevator I heard someone running towards me I turned around and saw that it was Mr. Cullen. I swear he was getting on my last nerve; I was battling with killing him or just leaving him.

"What do you want?" I asked when he was in front of me. I'm sure my face made it perfectly clear that I didn't want to talk to him.

"This is my hotel" he answered.

"What the fuck do you want?" I asked more menacingly. He flinched at my words.

"What the bloody hell happened back there?"

"Ask your hookstar of a girlfriend?" I don't know why that made me angry.

He looked agitated as he rubbed his stubble "Listen, she sure as hell is not my girlfriend. I don't even know her. I met her yesterday and she asked me to come to the gala tonight. I have no idea why she acted with me the way she did earlier."

Before I could stop myself I asked "did you have sex with her?" Fuck this bitch I didn't want to know that "don't answer that that's none of my business."

I turned away from him to leave, but he grabbed my arm "I didn't have sex with her, but she did uuuhhhh…"

"Don't finish that sentence" I did not want to hear about hookstars oral skills, thank you very much.

"I can see you're upset" he said softly.

"No I'm not. I hardly know you" I said quickly, yeah I was kinda, but he didn't need to know that.

"Why would her brother's want to hurt you?"

"They can't hurt me. They're almost dumber than my two idiot brothers" just thinking about Emmett and Jasper made my cringe. Fuck they were dumb, but I missed them. It's been an entire week without hearing their stupid ramblings.

"I know we don't know each other but…"

Before he could say anything else I cut him off "I'm not a good person Mr. Cullen its better if you stay clear of me."

"I don't believe that"

"Didn't you see what I did at the gala? I've don't a lot of bad things, stuff of which I'm proud of" I hoped that he understood what I was trying to say.

"Everyone does bad stuff" he looked to the floor before continuing "Ten years back I served the military, needless to say I did plenty of horrible stuff."

"Good bye Mr. Cullen" for some reason I couldn't look at him "I'm going back to the states tomorrow."

"Can't you stay a bit longer I was hoping that I can get to know you"

Without wanting to I smiled at him "I can't put my life on hold a second longer. I neglected all of by businesses and I need to make things right before I end up bankrupt."

"Well then I guess this is it" I didn't want to go, but knew it would only end badly if I stayed. Despite what he said, Mr. Cullen was a good guy, any sane person could see that, I wouldn't want anything to happen to him because of me.

Maybe if things were a bit different I would have given him a chance. I'm sure I was going to remember him for a while and fuck me if I wasn't going to give him something to remember me by.

I stepped closer to him and planted my lips softly against his. It took a few moments for him to respond, it was as if he went into shock or something. But when he did his lips moved in perfect synch with mine. He pulled me closer without breaking the intensity of the kiss and literally kissed me breathless. I pulled away before things could get more intense. There was no way I was going to break my five year celibate streak with a guy I don't know. I took too much pride in that little fact, which is why it made me so angry when my father had asked that horrible thing from me.

"May God bless and protect you always Mr. Cullen" I may be a horrible person, but I was a religious one.

He opened his mouth to say something else, but I silenced him by putting my finger to his lips.

Fuck he really was beautiful I just wish I could always remember him like this.

 **A/U So Bella is really leaving and going back to the states to get back to reality. Are you excited to meet Emmett and Jasper coz I am excited to be writing about them. Thoughts please. I apologise for any mistakes in grammer etc. Im writing this without a beta.**

 **Don't be shy to drop a little review.**

 **Stay safe mwaahh.**


End file.
